lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 284
Report #284 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: Ancestralwatch Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Dec 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 Problem: Ancestralwatch is a skill that costs 1p for a one-use warning when an enemy enters or exits a location. Because of this, a single person can come ahead of an attacking force and clear out all the spirits, or send a spiritsinger needlessly running all over the Basin. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make ancestralwatch clear after three different enemies enter. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make ancestralwatch watch all elevations, not just the one it's placed on. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Both solutions 1 and 2 Player Comments: ---on 10/12 @ 02:50 writes: At this point, I don't really have issues with any of these ideas. As a question on #3 (for clarification purposes): Once all 5 spirits are used, can you re-summon them passively? Or are you out of spirits completely, for watching one room "permanently"? That doesn't really seem all that useful to me. ---on 10/12 @ 02:51 writes: I'd leave it like it is now, the spirits you use can indeed be re-summoned. It'd still take a fair bit of time, to resummon them all. ---on 10/14 @ 01:05 writes: Fine with any of these ideas. ---on 10/14 @ 01:05 writes: Three actually sounds pretty interesting ---on 10/15 @ 16:07 writes: This skill is already edging into the woweezaloopa category for being able to watch a location on any plane from any other plane, and the only thing that remotely balances it is that it cripples a Spiritsingers songs while they do it (at least to my understanding; if not then lol). If a single person runs ahead of the group to burn the spirit, then obviously that means you detected the raid. In fact, you detected it with even more time to act. What I mean to say is that I have little sympathy for this skill and the only one of your solutions that I find is acceptable is 3, but -only- if it makes the spirits unrecallable for that duration. Alternatively, we could just raise the bar on what's OP by making demesne watch cross planar, and be done with it. ---on 10/16 @ 02:28 writes: It doesn't cripple a Spiritsinger's song, as I understand it. It currently uses up a spirit when they use it, but it doesn't remove a spirit from their maximum total-- so 10 seconds later, they get a new spirit. (This is my understanding from Mirami) ---on 10/17 @ 01:23 writes: It does not cripple our song, no. However, it's a 1p, one-shot warning. Demesnewatch and Crow Spy, the two other abilities like Ancestralwatch that I can think of, get significantly more benefit for their 1p, namely multiple uses. ---on 10/17 @ 17:34 writes: Then why is there a syntax to dismiss watchers if they don't actually take anything away from you? Looks bugged. Crow Spy I agree is better, but that's probably why there's a report to nerf it up right now. Demesnewatch isn't even on the same level because it requires the watcher to remain on the same plane as the demesne. ---on 11/7 @ 06:15 writes: Personally don't mind that they can place numerous watchers. Sounds fine to me. ---on 11/8 @ 02:11 writes: Solution #2 has been updated. ---on 11/8 @ 02:33 writes: Solution #3 is now solutions 1 and 2. ---on 11/8 @ 16:24 writes: Eh. Given that you've changed this report so much, especially solution 2. I'm rescinding my support for it. I was fine with watching the entire area, but AncestralWatch only watching one elevation was a nescessary weakness. Just like Crow Eyes being dug up. I was in favour of the being able to watch an entire area if you paid 5p for it, but you're essentially trying to do that now with Solution #2 with less power cost. ---on 11/28 @ 01:46 writes: I have no problem with solution 1, but, just as Ceren suggested, the spirits should be "bound" to the area they are located in.